Carlos Andares
Carlos Andares, a murderer whom had nowhere else to turn to, and decided to follow his comrade Jonathan Witlow's life as an outlaw. History Early Years Carlos was born in 2231 as the illegitimate son of Mafalda Andares and Emanuel Higueras, Chilean refugees whom met on a boat towards Baja. Emanuel left Mafalda before Carlos himself was born, leaving her to raise both him and her five other children on her own. During his early childhood, Carlos and his family would travel across Baja in order to settle in the northern NCR lands, having heard rumors of it's supposed safe society. This dream would later become reality in 2249, when Mafalda Andares and her children reached the small republic-occupied town of Pezueña de Toro, lying on the southern edge of California. The Andares family lived a simple life in Pezueña de Toro. Mafalda would work as a waitress at the local saloon in exchange for a place to live and enough food for the entire family, while her children would do whatever odd jobs available in order to make money, ranging from simple things as the crier for a store to more challenging tasks such as giant rat-hunting. Growing up amongst three half-brothers and two half-sisters of varying ages, Carlos never felt alone growing up. Most of the times, he would rather be around his family than other children, which made him a boy nobody outside of the Andares family knew much of. The years passed, Carlos grew up to become a tall young man while many of his siblings would leave Pezueña de Toro in order to make their own fortune in the world. His mother retired after a while. And, being the family member of a former employee of the local saloon, Carlos did not have a hard time finding employment there as a waiter. It was the year 2263 when he met Miranda Herrada, a young woman from Mexico whom he fell deeply in love with at first sight. After a year of courting, they got married and moved into one of the makeshift houses in town. NCR Correctional Facility Fate truly smiled upon Carlos, for months he was the happiest man the townsfolk had ever seen. He would even offer discounts to customers during his first month of marriage. Yet all happiness comes to an end, on the second day of October in the year 2264 when Carlos returned from work, he found Miranda in bed with an NCR military policeman. Enraged, Carlos grabbed a kitchen knife and chased the man around the house and out on the streets where he then mercilessly stabbed him to death. After this public crime, Carlos was charged with murder and got sent to the NCR Correctional facility in the Mojave Wasteland. He was furious over what he saw as a treason on his wife's part, but not as much as he was angry at himself for committing an even greater crime. At the correctional facility, Carlos had little to no contacts. He was in a foreign place and he knew nobody. Most of the days he spent in solitude, attempting to keep to himself and look intimidating by spreading an overly exaggerated rumor about his crime and glaring murderously at people. It was not until Jonathan Witlow told him that "The past is the past and one has to live in the present" that Carlos would let go of his guilt, and become more open instead of the reserved man he was. Carlos felt a strange sense of respect towards Jonathan after that conversation, and the two would become inseparable from that day forward. On the night when Samuel Cooke led his riot to take control of the facility, Carlos waited until a guard ran by his cell before he strangled him to death with his pillow-duvet and looted his equipment. He then waited until his comrade Jonathan came and unlocked his cell before he ran out to join the raid. Once the riot was over, and the convicts had taken control over the facility. Jonathan and Carlos decided to join in when the majority of the criminals decided to band together and form the Powder Gangers. Though they were neither too young, too bright or too strong, they somehow completed each other, and formed a rumor, unimpressive as it might've been. Jonathan and Carlos spent many months amongst criminals in the Facility, joining in on raids and being general nuisances. But when Caesar's Legion began to spread into the Mojave Wasteland, they decided to take the opportunity and leave the facility in order to plunder as much as they could from caravans and travelers who were fleeing from the approaching Legion threat. Appearance Carlos is an intimidatingly heavy built man, tall and buff with a pouting stomach. But due to his age, he isn't as imposing as he considers himself to be. One might compare him to an old bull, who once used to be the strongest there was, but now is but a fraction of what he used to be. He is usually clad in the vest from the guard he strangled to death during the riot. Under the vest he wears a simple shirt with his initials, part of the mandatory prison uniform. He usually rolls up the sleeves to his elbows due to the desert heat. Though his head is as bald as a rock, he's got a thick, scruffy beard and bushy eyebrows. And with his massive amount of body-hair, he could probably fashion himself a wig. Abilities and skills Carlos' intellect and charismatic skills are left to be desired, having a poor education as a child and spending little to no time socializing with other people. Yet it is his physique and fierce loyalty which makes up for it. Unlike his partner Jonathan, Carlos is well able to hand himself in combat, often relying on a fire axe which was to be used for emergencies at the facility. Quotes. About. "You're one shrewd fella, Andares. Y'never tell me about yourself, but I still know more 'bout ya than I know anyone."''' —Jonathan Witlow From. ''"Does it matter who I was, Witlow? I am here now, am I not? And I'm with you to the end, wherever you lead." '' —Carlos, when his comrade asked him about himself. Category:Characters Category:Raiders